


Lights Out

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Scary, Smut, Spooky, bughead fanfiction, thumpety thump thump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Betty's home alone, the power's out and she keeps hearing strange noises. She calls over Jughead to help her, but even he can't save her from the nightmares in her head.





	Lights Out

_Thump._ Betty’s heart skipped a beat. Again she’d heard the booming noise come from the attic above her room, the fourth time in the last ten minutes. The power was out due to the storm raging a war outside, her phone was dead, and she was home all alone. Her heart raced like the wings of a hummingbird as she tiptoed over to her window and shined a flashlight through the second story window of the Andrews’ house across the street.

Her boyfriend, Jughead was at the window in mere seconds, pulling a T-shirt over his head before forcing the window open. “What’s up Betty?” He called across the way. She could barely hear him over the sound of the rain drumming against the shingles on the roof.

Betty refused to speak, afraid whatever was in her attic might hear her. She waved her arms in a frenzy, motioning for him to come over. “ _Please?_ ” she mouthed, pouting her lips in a way she knew he would never refuse, as if he could refuse her anyway.

“I’m on my way.” Jughead shouted, and he disappeared from the window.

She kept the flashlight gripped in her right hand as she waited out in the hall near the top of the steps for Jughead to come over. Her Nancy Drew instincts were dying to go up and explore the attic, but something in the back of her mind made her feel like she shouldn’t do it alone. As she waited, she heard the shrilling ring of the telephone in the den downstairs. All the hairs on her neck stood on end, the phone couldn’t ring when the power lines were dead.

Suddenly afraid to stay where she was, Betty skipped every other step as she ran down the staircase, speeding into the doorway of the den and shining the flashlight on the old fashioned telephone. The ring of the phone was so sharp Betty was shocked it didn’t tremble as it rang like it did in the cartoons on TV. It had to have been on its fifth ring when she took the few steps towards the phone, bracing herself as she picked it up.

“Hello?” She spoke, cursing the quiver in her voice as she did. “Hello?” She could hear the deep, exaggerated breaths of the person on the other line. Before she had a chance to ask who it could be, she heard the fatal sound of an empty dial tone. Betty gazed open wide at the phone as she set it back down on the receiver, just as the front door flew open and Jughead appeared, soaked to the bone from the rain pouring down outside.

“Betty!” Jughead called as she ran over to greet him, throwing herself into his arms. “Hey Betts,” he held her close quickly and pushed her away. “I don’t want to get you all wet. “ He shook his head. “Do you have anything I could change into?”

Betty pulled him along behind her as she led him upstairs to her parent’s room and showing him to Hal’s dresser. “Take whatever you need. You may have to tighten the drawstrings on the pants though.” She said. “Thanks for coming over despite the storm.”

“The rain won’t let up. I checked my phone and it says the power won’t be restored until morning.” Jughead said, pulling his rain soaked shirt from his hard, lean torso. Betty blushed as her eyes roved carefully over the smooth skin. Despite how strange the night had been, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the half-naked boy standing beside her, pulling on her dad’s old flannel pajama pants. Jughead caught her eye and smirked, raising an eyebrow as he did. He reached out for Betty’s hand and pulled her towards him.

“Oooh!” Betty yelped, responding quickly as she melted into Jughead’s embrace. He kissed her tenderly, letting his tongue explore and tangle with her own, his lips soft against hers. She got lost in his touch, all thoughts of the strangeness that had occurred that evening seeping from her mind. She tiptoed as Jughead pulled her back, never breaking the kiss until they fell back onto her parent’s bed. “Jughead, we can’t do this here!” she squealed.

He tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear and tickled his lips against the soft skin of her neck. “Why not?” He groaned as he dragged his teeth against her flesh. “Alice and Hal will never know.”

Betty could already feel his arousal against her thigh. The situation was way too weird. They shouldn’t be here doing this in her parent’s bedroom, with Jughead wearing her dad’s clothes.

Just as she was about to protest again she felt Jughead’s hand slide up her shirt. Behind his fingertips he left a wake of goose bumps on her skin. When his thumb found its way to her nipple Betty sighed. Jughead’s touch fogged up her mind and she was unable to think of anything except for how to get closer to him. “Kiss me,” she breathed, longing for his mouth on hers and his tongue on her lips.

Jughead’s kiss was electric and his touch left streaks of white hot lightning on her breast. Each tap of his thumb to the bud of her nipple pioneered a warm tingle between her legs. Betty arched her back and leaned up against him, knotting her fingers in the wet locks of his hair. “Ahhh, Betty,” Jughead moaned, tugging his lip from the grip her teeth had on it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered back to him. Betty opened her eyes, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of his eyes in the darkness. In the window behind Jughead she saw lightning flash in the sky outside and her breath hitched. “Jughead there’s someone in here.”

Betty could feel her blood pulsing in her veins and it wasn’t just because Jughead’s hand was between her legs, his fingers delving into the wetness of her center. Jughead chuckled and kissed her lips once more. “No one’s here but us Betty, calm down.” He traced his lips over her chin and across her jaw down to her neck. “It’s just me and you, baby.”

Betty closed her eyes and let his soothing words wash over her. She assumed her mind must have fabricated the shadow near the window. After all it was intensely dark except for the flash of light outside. It was just the storm, playing with her mind.

She raked her hands up and down the lean muscles of his back, letting her nails dig into his skin when he inserted a finger inside her. “Mmmm… yeah…” she breathed, rolling her hips into his hand while his thumb swirled circles around her clit. Jughead pumped his fingers faster and Betty dug her nails in deeper to his skin.

Jughead was just about to make her come when the phone rang.

“What the fuck was that?” Jughead stopped his fingers and pulled his hand out from beneath her pajama bottoms. They knocked heads in a haste to sit up, hopping off the bed simultaneously.

“It’s the phone in the den. You know that old one my dad loves.” Betty’s voice was soft. She could barely her herself speak over the beating of her heart in her eardrums.

“Betty, how is it _ringing?_ ”

The quiver in her voice was back. The phone was on its seventh ring – just about the time when it goes to voicemail. “I don’t know Jughead. It was ringing right before you got here too. On the other line it was no one, just some creepy deep breathing.” Consciously Betty continued to count the shrill, electrifying rings. It was onto the tenth ring now with no sign of the answering machine cutting in.

“Betts, I don’t think it’s going to stop unless we answer it.”

She groaned and grabbed the flashlight from where she’d left in on the dresser. Grabbing Jughead’s hand Betty lead him out into the hall towards the landing. Whatever was going on, she didn’t like it. Betty liked to believe she wasn’t afraid of much, but that evening she was terrified out of her wits. “Everything that’s happening tonight sounds like its straight out of a horror film. Power’s out, parents aren’t home, strange noises in the attic and an endless phone ringing. Did you put Archie up to this? To freak me out?” Betty asked as she shuffled down the stairs. Once back in the den she reached for the phone once more. “Hello? Who is this?” She heard another thump, but it’d come from through the phone, not the attic this time. She thrust the phone at Jughead. “ _Listen_.” She mouthed.

Jughead held the phone up to his ear and knit his eyebrows together. “Betty, I don’t hear anything.”

Betty grabbed the phone and pressed it to her temple, listening to the thumps as they accelerated, mimicking the beating of her heart. She passed the phone back to Jughead. “Don’t you hear the thumping?”

He shook his head. “I swear I hear nothing. I’m going to hang up.” Jughead placed the phone back down with trembling hands. Betty could still hear the thumping, only now it was coming from within the room, getting louder with every beat.

“Make it stop Jughead. Make it stop.” There were tears in her eyes. Betty dropped the flashlight and forced her hands over her ears, desperately trying to drown out the sound but to no avail. As soon as the flashlight hit the ground the light went out. “Please Jughead.” She leaned back against the desk where the phone sat and shivered uncontrollably. She was so cold.

“Make what stop? Betty what is going on? You’re freaking me out!” Jughead cupped Betty’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. The darkness in the room swallowed them. Betty couldn’t see two inches in front of her, and after everything that had been happening, she didn’t want to.

“The thumping! Make it stop. It won’t quit.”

She could feel Jughead’s breath on her lips. “Betty, there is no thumping. It must be your imagination.” He said, moving his hands from her face to her shoulders, hoping to calm her down.

“It’s not my imagination! Was the phone ringing just in my head too? No. Something’s wrong Jughead.”

The phone started to ring again. Startled, Jughead jumped back as Betty moved to unplug the phone. She threw it against the wall. It continued to ring, never skipping a beat. The thumping was gone and there was nothing except the chilling shrill of the phone.

“Jughead? Jughead answer it.” Betty pleaded with him in the darkness. She didn’t want the thumping to return. She waited for the phone to stop but it didn’t. “Jughead where are you?” He didn’t respond as the phone continued on. It was on its thirteenth ring. “Juggie?” Betty whispered, stepping forward and reaching out, hoping to touch him. She stopped when she felt the cord of the phone wrap around her neck. Betty screamed and she cried as she attempted to wriggle herself free.

The ringing didn’t stop until everything else did. Betty could no longer scream, she could no longer cry, she could no longer breathe. It was over and everything, even Jughead, was gone.

 


End file.
